La apuesta de Bella Swan
by DayanalisSantos
Summary: Isabella la chica mas popular acepta una apuesta de sus compañeras de clase, la cual consiste en conquistar al chico más feo del instiuto, debe acostarse con él, luego humillarlo en frente de todo el mundo dejándolo. Edward Cullen después de recibir tan terrible humillación de la mujer que decía adorarlo, decide vengarse de ella. ¿Podrá hacerlo?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**:

_**Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.**_

* * *

><p><span>"Mas los malos hombres, y los engañadores irán de mal en peor, engañado y siendo engañados".<span>

2 Timoteo 3:13

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prefacio<strong>__**:**_

"A mala hora he accedido a acompañar, a este idiota aún tonto prado, al parecer nunca vamos a llegar", pensó Isabella enojada.

_ Cariño, ¿Falta mucho para llegar? _susurró la chica frunciendo el ceño.

_ No, mi amor, ya mismo llegamos _dijo Edward Cullen sonriendo a medias _. ¿Estás cansada?, si lo deseas te puedo cargar.

Él se aproximó a ella y la levantó en sus brazos. Isabella se sintió complacida, ya que la chica tenía un defecto de nacimiento, no tenía buen equilibrio.

_ Bella, ¿En qué piensas? _preguntó él mirándola con impaciencia.

_ En que solo a un chico como tú, se le ocurre traer a una dama como yo a un bosque donde... _Edward no la dejó hablar, se detuvo y luego depósito un tierno beso en su labios para callarla. Él amaba con todo su ser a esa mujer. En cambio Isabella no sentía nada hacia él, ya que todo era parte de una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigas.

"Tonto Edward, lo único que me falta para ganar esta apuesta es acostarme contigo y al fin podré deshacerme de ti", pensaba Bella Swan.

_ Te amo Bella, tú no puedes imaginar cuánto te amo, mi amor _dijo él, despegando un poco sus labios de la boca de ella.

_ Yo también te amo mi cielo, mi único y verdadero amor _murmuró ella con hipocresía intentando que la mentira pareciera convincente.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

_ Mi vida, estás seguro de que sólo son ocho kilómetros _inquirió Bella ansiosa.

_ Si, amor.

_ A mí me parecen el doble _murmuró Isabella enfadada, Edward rió entre dientes al ver la expresión de angustia de Bella.

_ Ya falta poco _anunció él.

_ Eso espero _dijo ella; Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

El chico recorrió al menos medio kilómetro más y después depósito a Bella en el suelo.

_ Al fin, hemos llegado _anunció él, señalando con la mano el lugar.

Isabella observó asombrada el sitio, se quedó boquiabierta. Edward dejó, que ella se le adelantara y la siguió en silencio. La pequeña pradera era preciosa, era sin dudas, el lugar más hermoso que los ojos de Isabella habían visto en su vida. El prado estaba lleno de bellas flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de un blanco tenue. También la chica pudo apreciar el barboteó musical de un arroyo que fluía cerca de allí.

_ Es hermoso _murmuró Bella con sinceridad, sonriendo.

_ Este es mi lugar favorito. Siempre vengo aquí cuando...

_ Ahora será nuestro lugar favorito _susurró ella interrumpiéndolo con dulzura fingida, dando la media vuelta para abrazarlo.


	2. Capítulo uno: Que comience el juego

Hola aquí les traigo el primer capítulo espero que les guste. En mi historia Jacob Black no va a estudiar a la reserva india. Estará estudiando en la misma escuela de Bella.

...

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca juegues con los sentimientos; puede que un día llegues a ser el juguete preferido de alguien. Por que el que juega con fuego se quema.<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**Primer capítulo: Que comience el juego.**

...

...

Al fin, había sonado el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Edward Cullen se dirigía hacia la biblioteca a buscar un libro para una asignación, cuando de repente cae de pecho en el suelo. Jacob Black, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto le había puesto la pierna.

_ Cuatro ojos, no puedes fijarte bien por dónde andas _dijo el joven riéndose. Edward no le contestó, tomó sus libros y se levantó:

_ Tarado fenómeno de circo, quítate de mi maldito camino _gritó Isabella Swan empujándolo con fuerza.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era un chico común ya que nunca fue un joven hermoso ante los ojos de las personas que solo se fijaban en una cosa. El físico y el cuerpo. Edward tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo, enmarañado y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color verde, pero nadie parecía notar ese hermoso detalle ya que Edward usaba anteojos y además tenía frenillos. Su cuerpo era se podría decir sin forma, demasiado flacucho.

El pobre muchacho era víctima de Bullying. Edward había sido humillado de toda las peores formas. La última broma pesada había sido ahogarlo en el retrete hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente. Su única amiga a la que el amaba como una hermana se llamaba Alice.

_ Si, estúpida ratita de biblioteca quítate de nuestro camino _bramó Rosalie, empujándolo también, toda la banda de niños populares paso, Edward Cullen suspiro y luego siguió su camino.

Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Tanya, Jasper y Jacob se encontraban sentados en el patio trasero de la escuela, jugando el juego reto o verdad.

_ Bueno chicos quién quiere empezar _dijo Emmett.

_ Yo empiezo _habló Jacob _. Bien escojo a la rubia de farmacia.

Tanya y Rosalie torcieron los ojos.

_ ¡Idiota aquí hay dos rubias! _bramó Rosalie.

_ Ya lo sé, pero la única que se tiñe el pelo eres tú _susurró Jacob riendo.

_ ¡Yo no me tiño el cabello! ¡Avanza y empieza el maldito juego! _exclamó la chica furiosa.

_ Bien rubiecita que quieres reto o verdad _murmuró el chico.

Rosalie Hale, se paso la mano por el cabello pensativa. "De seguro si pido reto me dará el peor que se le ocurra por esa cabeza depravada suya".

_ Verdad _dijo ella, Jacob Black se quedo pensativo por un par de minutos y luego susurró.

_ Si tuvieras que elegir entre Emmett y yo ¿con cuál de los dos te gustaría pasar una noche caliente?

_ Já, eso es fácil perro sarnoso con Emmet.

_ Enserio Jake que pregunta más estúpida le hiciste todos sabemos aquí que Rosalie Hale se muere por estar con Emmett _ murmuró Jasper moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

_ Okay, okay no me fastidien _exclamó Jacob.

_ Bien ahora me toca a mí _susurró Rosalie _:escoger a alguien.

Todos asintieron.

_ Escojo a Tanya. Qué quieres reto o verdad.

_ Reto.

_ Cometé un moco de uno de nosotros _murmuró Rosalie riendo.

_ ¡Qué asco! En serio me estás retando hacer eso.

_ Si Tanya, si no lo haces, no podrás ser nunca más parte de nuestro grupo _todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

_ Bien lo haré _Tanya comenzó a mirar a todos pensativa y luego se acerco a Jasper metió su dedo en la nariz, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreo. Todos pusieron los ojos como platos y se llevaron la mano a la boca.

_ No fue tan malo _murmuró la chica.

_ ¡Qué asco Tanya, literalmente tengo náuseas! _dijo Bella.

_ Bueno es un juego no, ya dejen de mirarme así, bien prosigamos _exclamó Tanya enojada_. Escojo a Bella Swan. Que quieres reto o verdad.

_ Verdad _contestó Isabella sin pensarlo mucho.

_ Eres virgen.

_ Si _contestó Isabella abochornada sonrojándose.

_ Enserio _murmuraron Rosalie y Tanya a la vez riendo a carcajadas.

_ Qué a caso es un pecado hoy en día ser virgen.

Rosalie y Tanya rieron con más fuerza. Tanya se acercó al oído de Rosalie y le susurró algo. Tanya había siempre odiado a Bella Swan.

_ Dejen tranquila a Bella _dijo Jacob _: Sigamos jugando el bendito juego tonto esté.

_ No, ahora cambiemos de jueguito _susurró maliciosamente Rosalie.

_ No, sigamos jugando este, está divertido _exclamó Jasper.

_ ¡Quiero jugar a otra cosa! _bramó Rosalie.

_ Ok _dijo Emmett _. ¿A qué rayos deseas jugar?

_ Quiero hacerle un favor a Isabella.

_ Un favor a mí _murmuró Bella confundida.

_ Si, querida amiga _dijo Rosalie con hipocresía, ya que Bella Swan siempre le ha caído mal pero no la odiaba tanto como Tanya. Solo la aborrecía por ser parte de su grupo.

_ ¿Qué favor le quieres hacer? _susurró Jacob.

Rosalie miró a Tanya y comenzó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo.

_ Si, Isabella desea seguir formando parte de este equipo, debe aceptar una apuesta.

_ Una apuesta _repitió Bella asustada.

_ Si, Bella una apuesta _contestó Tanya.

_ En qué consiste la apuesta _susurró Emmett.

_ Isabella debe conquistar al chico más feo del instituto ósea acostarse con él y luego botarlo enfrente de todo el colegio como si él fuera una basura.

_ ¡Estás loca! _ bramó Isabella poniéndose de pie _ Yo no voy hacer eso.

Luego de escupir esas palabras salió corriendo enojada. Malditos, púdranse a mí no me hace falta ser parte de su estúpida pandilla, pensaba Bella. Pero a mí me gusta pertenecer ahí, son los únicos amigos que tengo, estando con ellos la gente me temé no me veo como la débil que soy. De repente Isabella choca con alguien.

_ ¡Auch! _exclamó Bella, cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

_ Disculpe señorita _susurró Edward Cullen tendiéndole la mano para levantarla. Isabella lo miró con mala cara, rechazó la mano del joven dándole un golpe y luego se levantó.

_ Estúpido ciego, por qué no miras por dónde vas _gritó Bella.

_ Disculpe usted señorita, por lo que le voy a decir pero la ciega ha sido usted, que anda corriendo como loca sin mirar al frente.

Isabella cerró los dos puños de sus manos y dijo:

_ Quítate de mi vista cuatro ojos o no respondo con lo que te va a pasar _Edward Cullen se hecho aun lado, Isabella siguió su camino.

_ Amargada _susurró entre dientes Edward.

Isabella se detuvo, no había escuchado lo que el muchacho le había dicho. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Edward a un se encontraba allí parado mirándola. "Conquistar al chico mas feo del instituto y luego desecharlo", pensó Isabella. Se pasó la mano coquetamente por el cabello, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia Edward Cullen. Él chico frunció el ceño confundido y pensó. "Y ahora que le pasa a esta loca".

_ Yo... _ inspiró hondo la chica la cual debía actuar de la forma mas creíble posible_. Te debo una disculpa.

Edward se rasco la cabeza confundido, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar Isabella Swan pidiéndole disculpas.

_ Este, okay _susurró él.

"Bueno que comience el juego, ahora debo pensar en algo triste si deseo que este tarado me crea. Pensaré en mi abuelita fallecida". Isabella al recordar a su abuela muerta sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_ Sé lo que estas pensando, que estoy loca _murmuró ella y después sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos hizo ademán de irse, pero Edward Cullen la agarro por el brazo.

_ Oye te encuentras bien _dijo el chico preocupado _.Puedo ayudarte en algo.

Isabella rió mentalmente.

_ Ayudarme tú el chico que he humillado, corrección que hemos tratado mal todo este tiempo _Edward examinó a Bella con tristeza y dijo:

_ No me importa lo que tú y la pandilla de idiotas me han hecho sinceramente quiero ayudarte.

_ Enserio _contestó ella y él asintió_. Creía que ellos eran mis amigos pero Rosalie me acaba de hechar de la pandilla y ninguno de ellos me defendió.

"Bueno no le e mentido prácticamente es verdad", pensó Bella.

_ Oh, este no sé que decirte, pero creo que es mejor que ya no estes con ellos.

_ Me siento sola y defraudada son los únicos amigos que e tenido _murmuró ella llorando.

_ Sé que esto va a sonar extraño y a lo mejor declines mi ofrecimiento, pero si tú lo deseas a mí no me molestaría ser tú amigo.

"Vaya este idiota es demasiado inocente. No puedo creer que me haya ofrecido su estúpida amistad".

_ Gracias realmente eres muy amable pero después de todo lo que te e hecho no merezco ser tu amiga, me merezco estar sola _susurró Isabella.

_ Me gustaría que fueras mi amiga _dijo él con sinceridad.

_ Bueno, ya que insistes pues seamos amigos _murmuró ella tendiéndole la mano, Edward estrecho su mano y dijo:

_ Bien de ahora en adelante seamos amigos.


	3. Capítulo dos: Amigos

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Las personas saben fingir demasiado bien. Por tal razón, no confíes en cualquier palabra, cualquier sonrisa, cualquier abrazo o cualquier beso. Por qué una vez le des la confianza, te darán una puñalada por la espalda. Así que la mejor forma para no sentirte traicionado es no confiar en nadie.<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**Segundo capítulo: Amigos**

...

...

Isabella llegó a su casa, aún su padre no había venido del trabajo. Reneé se encontraba en la sala barriendo.

_ Buenas tardes mamá _ saludó Bella sonriendo.

_ Buenas tardes mi cielo, como ha estado tu día hoy.

_ Bien _ contestó la chica.

_ La comida ya esta lista, la chuleta se quemó un poco pero se puede comer _ Isabella torció los ojos y le sonrió levemente a su mamá, pensando: "Cuando será el día que mi madre deje de practicar la cocina creativa, ya que sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles".

_ Este okay cenaré mas tardecito, bueno mamá iré a darme un baño.

_ Está bien hija, nos vemos luego.

Bella subió rápidamente las escalinatas, entró a su habitación, arrojó su mochila a la cama y luego se sentó. "Debería telefonear a Rosalie y contarle lo que sucedió", pensó la chica. Tomó el teléfono marcó el número de su amiga y al tercer timbrazo Rosalie contestó.

_ Hola _ murmuró la rubia.

_ Hola Rosalie soy Bella.

_¡No quiero hablar contigo! _ dijo la rubia con intención de colgar.

_ No enganches por favor, te quiero decir, que he aceptado la apuesta.

_ Enserio _ murmuró la chica.

_ Si amiga, enserio, es más ya Edward ha aceptado ser mi amigo.

_ ¡Como dices! _ siseó sorprendida Rosalie.

_ Así como lo oyes, él tonto ese confió en la historia que le dije, y pues acepto ser mi amigo.

_ Pero cuéntame cómo lo pudiste coger de bobo tan rápido _ dijo ella riendo.

_ Bueno cuando salí corriendo, me tropecé con el cuatro ojos ese, él trato de ayudarme a levantar, pero yo lo rechace, iba a seguir de largo hasta que pensé en lo que tú habías dicho, si quiero seguir en el grupo debo conquistar y acostarme con el chico más feo del lugar, pues fui, le hablé y luego de hacerme la víctima el mismo me ofreció su amistad _ murmuró Isabella riéndose.

_ No puede ser, ese niño es demasiado estúpido como pudo confiar en ti tan rápido, realmente es un idiota _ contestó Rosalie riéndose a carcajadas.

_ Si es un perfecto tarado_ dijo Bella.

_ Bien le avisaré a los demás que aceptaste la apuesta, nos vemos_ susurró la rubia pero luego añadió: _ Ah, se me olvidaba decirte que de mañana en adelante el grupo te comenzara a tratar mal, de esa forma el tonto caerá más fácil en tus redes.

_ Perfecto _ murmuró Isabella sonriendo y enganchó el teléfono. Se tiró de espaldas en su cama y observó el techo. "Bien tontito Edward Cullen, no sabes lo que te espera".

Bella estaba entusiasmada con la idea, comenzó a pensar en que cosas le podía decir a Edward Cullen para conocerlo mejor. "Bueno mañana le haré un par de preguntas para saber un poco sobre su monótona vida", pensó. La chica se levantó de la cama, rebuscó en la gaveta una pijama, buscó una toalla y después se dirigió al baño.

...

A la mañana siguiente Isabella, se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela a esperar a Edward, aún era temprano no había casi nadie en el lugar de momento un Toyota Corolla viejo pasa, el vehículo se estaciona, ella observa que del auto se baja Edward Cullen.

_ ¡Vaya con que ese es su auto! _ murmuró la chica moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, luego bajo de su automóvil. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el muchacho y le dijo:

_ Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Te estaba esperando _ Edward le sonrió tímidamente.

_ Hola Isabella _ murmuró el chico con voz dulce.

_ Preferiría que me digas Bella _ contestó la chica sonriendo coquetamente, Edward se puso nervioso, Bella se dio cuenta así que puso su mano en el hombro del chico y luego se aproximó a el oído de él y dijo:

_ Con qué este es tú auto _ Edward asintió, pero lo que Isabella no sabía era que el joven era adinerado, pero él no quería llamar la atención por tal razón decidió comprar ese vehículo.

_ Vamos al salón ya mismo es hora de entrar _ murmuró zafándose del agarré de la chica.

_ Bien, entremos entonces _ anunció Bella jalando a Edward por la mano _. No te molesta que te tome por la mano, verdad.

_ No, no molesta _ contestó Edward con sinceridad sonrojándose.

_ ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?_ preguntó Bella.

Edward bajo la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué sucede, porque no contestas? _ murmuró Isabella deteniéndose de golpe.

_ Es... Complicado.

_ Creo que voy a poder entenderlo _ lo animó Bella, Edward hizo una larga pausa, tragó saliva y dijo:

_ Mis padres murieron un mes antes de que yo cumpliera cinco años en un accidente de auto, afortunadamente logré sobrevivir los doctores dijeron que fui un milagro porque de la forma en que quedo el auto era para que yo estuviera muerto. Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron ellos eran mis padrinos, me acogieron en su hogar como a un hijo.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta sin saber que decir, se rasco la cabeza y murmuró un leve:

_ ¡Oh! Lo siento _ él sonrió levemente _. ¿Te llevas bien con tus padres adoptivos ? _ preguntó ella.

_ Si _ contestó él _ Esme y Carlisle son dos personas maravillosas, los amo, no puedo concebir dos seres humanos mejores que ellos.

_ ¿Tienes hermanos de sangre o adoptivos?

_ No, no tengo hermanos.

_ Yo tampoco tengo hermanos, siempre quise uno pero que fuese mayor que yo, para que cuidará de mi, bueno tú entiendes no _ murmuró la chica Edward asintió _. Cambiando el tema ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

_ La misma que tú, Bella _ contestó Edward.

_ ¡Oh! _ murmuró la chica de repente oye la voz de alguien a sus espaldas llamando a Edward, Bella y él se voltearon a la misma vez.

_ Edward, amigo ¿Cómo estás? _ dijo la muchacha abrazando al chico, luego posa su mirada en Isabella y dice: _ ¡Qué demonios hace esta víbora de cascabel aquí! ¡Lárgate y deja en paz a mi amigo!

_ No, Alice tranquilízate Isabella Swan es mi amiga.

_ ¡Qué dijiste! Repítelo de nuevo creo que no te escuche bien _ exclamó Alice sorprendida.

_ Alice, Isabella es mi amiga _ dijo Edward.

_ ¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza Edward, como puedes decir que esta estúpida es tu amiga! _ bramó la chica jalando a Edward para poder hablar a solas con él, luego clavó sus ojos en Bella mirándola con mala cara y dijo:

_ Se puede saber desde cuando eres amigo de ella, la chica que se a burlado de ti todo este tiempo junto con la pandilla esa de imbéciles.

_ Alice, Bella es diferente el grupo ese donde estaba la botó.

_ Edward no seas tonto si la pandilla esa la hubiese botado de verdad, a la persona que Isabella le pediría amistad no serias tú, Edward esa chica no es de fiar algo planea.

_ Alice deja de ser paranoica, no creo que ella sea mala, además ella no pidió ser mi amigo yo fui el que le ofrecí mi amistad _ susurró Edward observando a Bella.

_ Bueno allá tú si quieres andar con esa mierda de chica, pero con mi amistad no cuentes _ murmuró Alice dando la media vuelta y yéndose, Edward se quedó paralizado, Alice había sido su mejor amiga desde que entro a estudiar a este pueblo.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? _ dijo Bella a Edward, él la miró con ojos llorosos, Isabella sintió un poco de lástima por el chico, pero luego pensó. "Él tonto esté no es importante para mí, solo debo seguir con la apuesta y regresar con mis amigos. Bueno debo hacerle creer a este idiota que me preocupo por él."

_ A- Alice ya n-no desea _ Edward tartamudeó sin terminar de explicar y luego explotó en llanto Isabella lo abrazó y dijo:

_ Si yo fui, la causante de algún problema entre ustedes dos perdóname por favor esa no era mi intención_ murmuró la chica con hipocresía en el oído de Edward_. Creo que ha sido mala idea lo de nuestra amistad_ dijo ella fingiendo tristeza y cruzando los dedos de sus manos para que Edward, no dijera que era cierto.

_ No, Bella yo te ofrecí mi amistad, si Alice no desea seguir siendo mi amiga pues ha sido su decisión, me duele mucho pero no voy rechazarte sería de muy mala educación de mi parte, ya que fui yo el que te ofreció mi amistad.

Isabella rió mentalmente. El timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de la primera clase

_ ¿Dónde es tu primera clase? _ le preguntó ella a él de nuevo.

Edward se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ya que él le había aclarado hace un momento que tomaban juntos la primera clase.

_ Porque te ríes _ preguntó malhumorada Isabella.

_ Por nada Bella, mi primera materia es ... con el señor Mason igual que tú.

_ ¡Oh! Cierto se me había olvidado que tomamos algunas clases juntos.

Edward y Bella se dirigieron al salón, él Señor Mason ya se encontraba en el aula, escribiendo la fecha de hoy en el pizarrón. Edward se sentó, en el asiento de al frente y Bella siguió hasta el fondo del salón y se acomodó en su pupitre.

La clase comenzó Bella casi no prestó atención. Se mantuvo observando a Edward Cullen pensando en como iba a lograr ser su novia, la chica lo miraba de arriba abajo, pensando. "Dios mío, porque no podía Rosalie decir que sedujera a un hombre sexy y luego me acostara con él, este chico literalmente da asco". El timbre sonó Isabella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Edward Cullen.

_ ¿La siguiente clase también la tomas conmigo? _ Edward se rió.

_ Al parecer eres muy despistada, verdad.

Bella se sonrojo por que lo que él dijo era cierto, ella era muy distraída.

_ No, mi próxima clase es historia, con Jefferson _ le explicó él.

_ Yo voy al edificio cuatro, asi que te acompaño _ dijo ella.

Estaba cayendo una leve llovizna ambos caminaron lo más rápido que podían. Muchos alumnos se les quedaron viendo sorprendidos de verlos juntos. Preguntándose que rayos hacía Isabella Swan una de las chicas mas populares del colegio con el ratón de biblioteca. Bella se dio cuenta de cómo los alumnos la miraban, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ella sabía lo que ellos estaban pensando.

_ Bien _ dijo Edward cuando pasaron por la cafetería _. Nos vemos luego.

_ Okay _ murmuró Bella.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente. Era hora del almuerzo, Isabella examinó la cafetería tratando de divisar entre tanta gente a Edward, pero no logro verlo, resignada se dirigió a comprar sus alimentos y se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba vacía, vio pasar a Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob y Tanya, ninguno de ellos la miró. " Genial por primera vez en mi vida comeré sola. Donde demonios se abra metido el idiota ese", pensó ella mirando a la mesa donde se encontraba Rosalie y su grupo.

_ Hola Bella _ susurró la voz de Edward a sus espaldas Isabella pegó un brinco del susto.

_ Hola por un momento pensé que no ibas a almorzar _ dijo ella.

Edward puso su bandeja en la mesa y se sentó.

_ Es que tus antiguos amigos me quitaron mi mochila y comenzaron a tirar mis cosas por todo el pasillo _ Bella miró hacia donde estaban sentados sus amigos, los extrañaba mucho solo había pasado un día y ella ya deseaba estar sentada allí almorzando y pensando en que maldades harían. " Espero poder conquistar a este idiota lo más pronto posible", pensó. Miró de nuevo a Edward y dijo:

_ Gracias a Dios ya dejé ese maldito grupo.

_Ujum _ contestó el chico.

_ Hola _ murmuró Alice interrumpiéndolos observando solo a Edward Cullen _. Amigo perdóname por lo que te dije en la mañana, yo solo estaba enojada, lo siento.

_ No te preocupes Alice lo importante es que estas aquí ahora, vamos siéntate _ contestó Edward jalando una silla para que la chica se sentará, Alice sonrió y luego se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo. Alice se acercó al oído de Edward y susurró:

_ Te quiero Edward, eres mi mejor amigo no voy a romper nuestra amistad de tantos años por esta víbora, sé que está estúpida trama algo no confío en ella así que estaré contigo para cuidarte y vigilar a esta perra de cerca _ Edward asintió sin decir nada, no deseaba volver a pelearse con su amiga.


	4. Capítulo tres: Humillaciones

**Disclaimer:**  
>Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. También aparecerán algunos diálogos y fragmentos del libro: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A los que andan por la vida arruinando la de otros y luego siguen como si nada, recuerden. La vida es un círculo todo regresa y te golpea donde más te duele...<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Tercer capítulo: Humillaciones<em>

...

_Isabella, ¿Porqué no, nos cuentas a mí y a Edward cómo fue que te expulsaron del grupo? _ preguntó Alice.

_ Alice, no creo que sea necesario que Bella nos de los detalles de lo sucedido _intervino Edward Cullen, con voz calmada.

_ ¿Por qué no Edward? _inquirió Alice, la chica estaba que echaba humo.

Isabella hizo una respiración de aire profunda, exhaló y luego habló:

_ Por favor no discutan, bien Alice, quieres saber el porqué, te lo diré _Edward volteó a ver a Bella sorprendido.

_ No tienes que decirlo, Bella _murmuró él.

Alice gruñó bajo.

_ Si vamos a tener a está _ Alice se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, ya que iba a insultar a Bella y luego prosiguió: _Sólo trato de entender la razón del porque, después de tanto años de Isabella estar con ese grupo la han echado así como si nada.

_ Me botaron porque rechacé una apuesta _confesó Bella.

_ ¿De qué trataba? _la interrogó Alice con el rostro endurecido.

"Demonios está chica es muy lista, ahora que rayos me puedo inventar, quizás sea bueno decir la verdad a medias", pensó Bella.

_ Soy virgen _confesó ella con nerviosismo y sonrojándose _ Rosalie me pidió que me acostará con Jake.

_ Oh _fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Alice, Edward no dijo nada.

_ Bueno iré a tirar esto _anunció Bella Swan poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hasta el zafacón y arrojó la comida. Dio la media vuelta y al hacerlo Tanya volteó toda las sobras de sus alimentos en Bella. Isabella pegó un gritó. Luego la chica empujó a Bella contra el bote de basura, toda los desperdicios cayeron encima de Isabella. A Bella Swan se le aguaron los ojos por primera vez en su vida, pudo experimentar cómo se sentía cuando le hacían bullying a alguien.

_ Oye déjala en paz _bramó Edward, levantando a Isabella del suelo, Tanya sonrió y luego se marchó.

_ Te encuentras bien _murmuró el chico preocupado, Bella no le contestó y salió corriendo:_ ¡Bella! _. Gritó Edward Cullen corriendo tras de ella, pero la chica no se detuvo y entró a los baños de las damas.

Isabella se miró en el espejo del baño y emitió un leve suspiro acompañado de un gruñido, escucho la voz de Alice y Edward afuera:

_ No te preocupes Edward vuelve al comedor yo ayudaré a tú amiguita.

_ Okay _respondió el chico, Bella se escondió. Oyó los pasos de Alice.

_ Isabella _la llamó Alice _. Tengo ropa limpia en mi mochila, te la puedo prestar si lo deseas.

_¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Deberías estar burlándote de mí _susurró Bella llorando.

_ Yo no me burlo de las desgracias de nadie. Aunque debo confesarte, que me dio un poco de gracia lo que te paso _ murmuró Alice poniéndose la mano en la boca para aguantar una carcajada.

_ No merezco tú ayuda _susurró Bella con sinceridad.

_Lo sé _ dijo Alice _: Por favor sal de ahí, vayamos a las duchas.

Isabella salió, Alice la tomó por la mano y la llevó casi a rastras hasta el lugar.

_ Bueno aquí tienes la ropa, una toalla, shampoo y jabón _murmuró Alice entregándole las cosas.

_ Vaya con razón tú mochila es gigantesca _dijo Bella sonriendo.

_Si una chica como yo siempre debe estar preparada para cualquier cosa _Bella asintió y se metió en la ducha, mientras se bañaba el timbre sonó.

_Isabella debo irme, pero llamé a Edward y le dije que le avisará al profesor que tú llegarías un poco tarde, nos vemos luego _anunció la chica y luego se marchó.  
>Bella Swan terminó de bañarse y dijo:<p>

_ Por lo menos la ropa interior que traía puesta no se arruinó _la chica se secó con la toalla, y se puso la ropa que le dio Alice.

Se miró en el espejo frunciendo el ceño, ya que ella odiaba los vestidos, se peino el cabello con las manos y se calzó sus zapatos, tomó su ropa arruinada, la toalla, el shampoo y el jabón que le dio la amiga de Edward y los guardó en su encasillado. Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el aula de clases, le tocaba biología.

Ella entra al salón y ve que hay dos sillas disponibles tenía dos opciones sentarse al lado de Rosalie cómo siempre o sentarse al lado de Edward Cullen. Isabella miró al chico y él le dedicó una sonrisa. Bella se acercó al profesor Banner y dijo:

_ Señor Banner disculpe que..

_ No te preocupes Isabella, Edward me contó lo que te sucedió, ve y toma asiento _murmuró el profesor con amabilidad. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia donde se sentaba el chico de cabello cobrizo.

_ Hola _ murmuró ella.

_ Hola, luces muy hermosa con ese vestido _Isabella se sonrojó y luego se sentó.

_ Gracias.

El profesor continuó la clase. La media hora se fue volando. El timbre sonó.

_ Te veo luego _le dijo Edward a Bella.

_ Isabella _ exclamó Mike Newton, Bella se volteó.

_ Dime _contestó ella. Mike era un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y cabello rubio cuidadosamente arreglado en punta con gel.

_ ¿Porque estás hablando con Edward y por qué razón ahora te sientas con él?

_ Creo que eso a ti no te importa Mike _inquirió la chica enojada, Isabella se apresuró a caminar hacia la clase de educación física, tratando de deshacerse del chico, aunque eso era imposible ya que él tomaba esa clase con ella.

_ Bella no te entiendo _gritó él a sus espaldas _. No sé que paso con el grupo ese popular donde estabas, pero creo que es muy estúpido de tu parte lo de hacerte amiga de uno de los chicos menos populares del plantel.

Isabella casi corrió hasta el vestidor de las chicas. "Idiota Mike, que te crees", pensó ella.

Al concluir la clase, Bella se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, quería evitar las tontas preguntas de Mike Newton. Salió del gimnasio y se percató de que Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared del gimnasio.

_ Hummm... _ murmuró él.

_ ¿Qué sucede? _preguntó Isabella.

_ Perdona la confianza, pero si no lo digo de nuevo no estaré feliz. Realmente te ves hermosa con ese vestido, deberías usarlos de vez en cuando.

_ Es que acaso me veo fea cuando uso blusa, falda o mahón.

_ No, siempre luces preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas _Edward siempre había estado enamorado de Bella, él sabía que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, por eso estaba muy feliz de tenerla como su amiga.

Bella Swan sonrió, ella se dio cuenta de que él sentía algo por ella. "Tonto esta apuesta será pan comido, no tendré que pasar el trabajo de enamorarlo, se nota a leguas que este tarado se muere por mí. Pronto lo tendré bajo mis faldas y podre volver a mi antiguo grupo de amigos, aunque en la tarde llamaré a Rosalie para decirle que se pasaron un poco, no tenían porque haberme humillado de esa forma ", pensó Bella.

_ ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? _ le preguntó Bella a él.

_ Claro _ contestó Alice interrumpiéndolos, "rayos", pensó Isabella.

_ Es buena idea, como a que hora nos reunimos.

_Bueno si quieren, yo los paso a buscar, solo díganme donde viven _dijo Bella.

_ No te preocupes amiga yo paso por ti _contestó Edward, ya que si Bella pasaba a buscarlo se daría cuenta de que Edward, era rico y no pobre.

_ Bien _murmuró Isabella _. Mi casa está ubicada en...

_ No te preocupes sé donde vives _dijo él.

_ Pues nos vemos a las cinco _susurró Bella.

_ Bien _ murmuraron Alice y Edward a la vez.

Isabella llegó a su casa, comió lo que su madre había preparado y después se dirigió a su habitación, telefoneó a Rosalie al par de segundos contesta:

_Rosalie ustedes no pudieron pensar en hacerme algo menos humillante _le reclamó Bella enojada a la rubia.

_Bella, no seas idiota por favor. Además tú le hiciste varias veces eso a Edward Cullen, creo que fue la mejor forma de que él se identificará contigo _Isabella se quedó en silencio pensativa, era cierto ella le había hecho esas bromas pesadas a el chico.

_ Bien _murmuró Bella _: Esta tarde saldré con él y su mejor amiguita, sabes conquistarlo no será tan difícil creo que él ya está enamorado de mí.

_Eso es perfecto, ahora debes buscar la forma de hacerle creer que tú también has estado loca de amor por él.

_ Si debo pensar en algo, ¿no se te ocurre nada?

_No, Bella lo siento.

_ Okay, pues te dejo, tengo que ir a prepararme _murmuró ella enganchado el teléfono.

Isabella se apresuró a vestirse se puso una falda y blusa azul. Oyó la bocina de un auto, así que bajó las escaleras, se despidió de su madre y salió.


End file.
